Flashback
by kittyhere
Summary: When hurtful words fly between the Guardians, Manny decides that desperate times call for desperate measures. (Rating may go up) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!
1. Hurtful Beginnings

**Jack's Memories**

_**Chpt. 1**_

"FROST!" screamed Bunny. He raced down the staircase to where Jack was leaning on his staff for support as he laughed. "Oh ya, laugh it up." Bunny growled. "I will, Fuzzball!" exclaimed Jack. Bunny roared in rage. First, the child had covered him in blue paint, then stolen his boomerangs, and now had the nerve to call him _Fuzzball?_ That. Was. It. Roaring in rage, he chased Jack around North's workshop, until North himself barged in the door, followed by a shocked looking Tooth and an amused looking Sandy. "What is going on in here?" bellowed North. "The little bugger dyed my fur blue, stole my boomerangs, and called my FUZZBALL!" cried Bunny. "What, would you rather Kangaroo?" Jack asked innocently, sticking his tongue out at the Guardian of Hope. "GROW UP!" Bunny yelled. "You're so annoying, sometimes! Actually, most of the time! Make that ALL the time! And you wonder why we ignored you for so long! Why you weren't believed in! It's because no. One. LIKES YOU!" Jack, North, Tooth, and Sandy froze. Breathing heavily, Bunny realized what he'd just said. "Frostbite…" he moaned. But Jack had already flown out the window, leaving cold, unforgiving snow behind him.

"BUNNY!" scolded Tooth. "How COULD you say that!" Bunny hung his head in shame. He had no idea what to do. No that his anger was disappearing, he could only feel guilt for the horrible words he'd said. Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his thoughts. _"Guardians. I think it is time that you see Jack's memories, to help you understand him better." _The four looked at each other in shock. Before any of them could respond, they were whisked away in a whirlwind of white.

(_memories in italics)_

Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny found themselves in a large forest. A small boy whooshed past them. They quickly followed, watching the scene unfold.

_A young boy with untidy brown hair flew through the forest, laughing with each step he took. His brown eyes were full of mischief as he looked back through the woods in search of his pursuers. "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" someone shouted. Two boys who looked much older than the first boy came chasing after him. They were stopped when a commanding feminine voice called through the trees. "Brady, Samuel! Dinner!" Brady and Samuel shot twin glares at the boy they'd been chasing, before trudging back through the woods. He finally reached a small house just outside the tall trees that had just been hiding the boy. It might have been better for him to stay within them, for a tall woman who didn't look happy stood waiting for him. She had her hands on her hips, a frown creasing her pretty face. "Hey ma…" he said cautiously. "Jackson Overland Frost."_

"Wait!" Interrupted Tooth. "Is that… Jack? Before he became a guardian?" Sandy nodded his head. "Must be…" said North in wonder. "Shush!" cried Bunny. "I wanna hear the little blighter!"

"_Jackson Overland Frost. Just what did you do now?" Jack shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked up at his mother. Her hair was up in a messy bun, long tendrils falling down her face. Her stomach bulged with the baby she was expecting, and her hands held a wet cloth she shook menacingly at him. "Brady and Sam- They were insulting our family ma! Calling us poor and ugly and bad stuff! I just told them they were spoiled and mean! They started it!" Jack stated earnestly. His mother sighed. "The trouble a five year old can get into." She motioned her son inside. Grinning, Jack waltzed into his house, running up to his father who sat at the table. His father got up and lifted a giggling Jack into the air._

"Oohh! He was just so cute!" cooed Tooth

_Jack's house was small. It consisted of a kitchen, two bedrooms, and an outhouse outside. There was also a room with a couch and a fireplace in it. Jack currently sat in this room, yawning widely after a small meal of bread. His mother came in and gently lifted him up. She smiled down at her sweet boy. She slowly walked into Jack's room, settling him down on his cot. "Goodnight, sweet." She whispered. "Wait!" cried Jack "Tell me a story" His mother leaned down on the side of his bed. "Once, a long, long time ago, there was a big, scary man named Pitch Black." Jack's eyes widened. He nodded, telling his mother to go on. Smiling softly with naturally pink lips, she continued. "He scared all the little children, but four heroes came into the word." Eyes shining, Jack asked: "Who, ma, who?" Grinning, his mother continued her story. "Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman and Tooth Fairy." _

"Hey!" exclaimed Bunny, his nose twitching. "Jack's mom told him about us!" North nodded. "Da" he agreed.

_Jack wiggled further beneath the covers. "I know about them!" he boasted. His mother laughed. "That you do, Jack. Anyway, they chased the Boogeyman away, and protected the children from harm." Jack yawned, his eyes now drooping. His mother brushed his hair back from his forehead, and smiling, made her way out of the room._

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North looked at each other. A question mark appeared above Sandy's head, asking about what they would see next. "I don't know mate, but I think were about to find out." And they disappeared in a flash of white.


	2. Mud, Friends and Happy Birthdays

Chapter 2

Jack, looking not much older than when the last memory had stopped, sat on the couch in the living room looking nervous.

_Jack fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Another loud cry came from his parent's room. Suddenly, there was a cry of relief, followed by three words that changed small Jack's life forever: "It's a girl!" Jack, unable to take it anymore, rushed into his mother's room. He peered up to see his mother looking pale, tired, and joyous as she held a small bundle towards Jack's father. "Lemme see!" cried Jack excitedly. His mother turned the small blanket of joy to her son. Big brown eyes peered out at Jack. Pink cheeks and an open mouth stunned him. A small tousle of brown hair sat atop his little sisters head._

Tooth gasped. "He had a SISTER! That's so adorable!" North laughed, Sandy grinned, and Bunny grunted. She was, he had to admit pretty cute. Not that he would EVER say that out loud.

"_This is your sister, Jack. Can you help us name her?" Jack nodded excitedly, then looked at his new family member. She needed the perfect name. "Pippa!" he decided, face shining with glee. His father grinned. "Pippa Overland Frost it is then!" _

The four guardians in the room looked at each other as the memory ended. "That was so cute!" squealed Tooth. North laughed gruffly. "Dat was!" he agreed. Sandman made an exclamation point over his head. "What Sandy?" asked Bunny. Sandy sighed in relief; glad he was being noticed for one of the first times without having to ring a elf. He pointed, to where a new memory was starting.

_Jack ran through a large field, a boy looking to be the same age chasing after him. "Jack!" the boy cried. Jack turned and laughed. "Come on, Sammy!" Sammy came up beside him, gasping. Jack grinned at his best friend. Sammy put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. "I-I'll be back" he groaned, walking over to catch his breath. Jack looked at his friend. Sammy wasn't overweight, just really unfit. He was tall for his age, and had a mop of brown hair. Everyone said he and Jack were going to be quite handsome when they got older. Suddenly, Jack was distracted by a noise from behind. He turned around to become face to face with a small girl around his age. She had long blond locks, and earnest looking blue eyes. "Hi!" Jack greeted. "I'm Jack!" She looked him up and down. "Emma." She stated, sticking out her small hand. Sammy ran up beside them. He looked at Emma in confusion. Sammy was convinced girls had cooties, you see. "Sammy," hissed Jack warningly. He saw his friend eyeing the mud on the ground beside them. All of a sudden, another girl appeared beside Emma. She had long red curls, and shiny green eyes. "Hi-" she started, but was interrupted when a glob of mud hit her sun yellow dress. "SAMMY!" yelled Jack. Yet all the red head did was put her hand on her hip and look at Sammy. "I don't like you." She told him in distaste. Sammy shrugged. Emma laughed. "Tag?" suggested Jack. Jack watched Sammy look at the girls with mistrust. Jack nudged him. "Fine" Sammy groaned. _

"Hey!" Bunny grinned. "Think Jack likes those girls?" Tooth looked affronted. North laughed. "Perhaps, " he said. Tooth sputtered for words. It was well known she harbored a small (or large) crush on the winter spirit. Seeing this, Bunny and North dissolved into laughter. Sandy shook his head at their antics. Grateful, he watched as the other three's attention was brought back to the memory as a joyful yell erupted from their youngest guardians former self.

"_You're it!" cried Jack gleefully. Olivia groaned. Her eyes pinpointed Sammy. Emma and Jack giggled as she pushed him down into the mud, yelling you're it, you're it, every time she shoved mud down his shirt. Sammy finally threw her off, panting. "Fine!" he gasped. Looking at Olivia, he asked- "Truce?" The red head smirked, lighting her face up with mischief. "Nope!" she giggled. The four ran off to dinner, going their separate ways. _

"Wow." Bunny joked. "The kid actually had friends." He suddenly realized how mean he had been to Jack about that just earlier. He cringed. The other Guardians picked up on it to, and an awkward silence ensued. Tooth's multicolored feathers rippled, causing sunlight to flow across them. North shifted his feet and was relieved when a new memory started. Bunny jumped at the opportunity to get away from the glares. And a new memory started.

_Jack sat at the dinner table with his mom, who held a baby Pippa in her arms. "Happy first birthday, Pippa!" cried Jack. Pippa gurgled merrily. Jack was now six, and Pippa had just turned one. His mother smiled and looked at her two kids. "When will Pa be home, ma?" asked a small Jack. His mother looked at him nervously. "I'm not sure, sweet." She replied softly, looking out the window._

"His father isn't there? Why?" asked Tooth. The others shrugged, and resumed watching.

_The door to the small cabin suddenly burst open, and Jack's father staggered in. His movements were strange and jolty. He was drunk. His mother stood up angrily. "BEN!" she said crossly. "I told you not to go out to the bar anymore!" Jack stood nervously behind a chair. His father tripped over to his mother. 'You can't TELL ME what to do!" he bellowed. Jack tried to shrink. He hated when his father came home like this. It happened to often for his liking. Meanwhile, his mother swelled. She walked over and put Pippa in her crib, coming back from the room she and Jack shared. "Jack." She said in a calm voice. "Go to bed, sweetie." Jack stood up. "But-" His mother turned to him, a commanding glint in her eyes. "NOW, Jack." "Please" She added in a softer tone. Jack walked to his room, smelling the whiskey as he passed his father. He cringed at the strong scent. The minute he was out of sight, the yelling started. It escalated to a full out war, with small six year old Jack crying beneath his blankets. Jack covered his ears. He was horrified as Pippa began to wail. He crawled out of bed and over to his sister. "Sorry Pippa." He whispered. "Happy birthday."_

The four Guardians looked at each other. All of their eyes swam with tears, although Tooth is the only one who would ever admit it. They all looked down, saddened by everything the had just witnessed.


	3. Bunny's and Bruises

**HI! Quick authors note! This story is so fun to write! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! If you have any requests for stories, send them in to me! Or if you have any ideas, ask me in the comments and I'll consider them for the story!**

Chpt. 3

The Guardians looked at each other, waiting for the next memory to start. They were all glad when it finally did, and even happier that it wasn't as depressing as the lats one.

_Jack and Sammy ran into a small house in the middle of the town of Burgess. "EMMA!" shrieked Sammy. "COME ON, WERE ALL WAITING! OLIVIA'S OUTSIDE!" Jack smirked at that. Olivia had refused to come in because she'd be 'to close' to Sammy. Jack, Sammy, Olivia and Emma had become fast friends since their first meeting two years ago. They were now all seven, and three of the group had been impatiently awaiting Emma so that they could go on their Easter Egg hunt. "Ya, come on Em! All the good eggs will be gone!" called Jack. _

"Hey!" exclaimed Bunny excitedly, giving a small bounce. "It's Easter!" North ignored Bunny's outburst, and muttered: "I bet he liked Christmas more" under his breath. Bunny swelled importantly, but Tooth and Sandy appeared between them , motioning to the memory continuing before them.

_The four kids ran through the woods, each of their baskets filled to the brim with colorfully painted eggs. Suddenly, Olivia stopped. Her pink mouth opened to yell after her friends. "Did you guys hear that?" she yelled after them. Emma, Jack and Sammy returned at her call. "Hear what?" asked Sammy nervously. A rustle came from the bushes, a twig snapped. "THAT!" she cried. Jack walked forward slowly. "Jack!" hissed the others. HE stuck his hand in the bush and- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jack, obviously horrified. "Jack!" cried the others. Jack backed away from the bush laughing. "Ugh! Jaaaack!" Emma whined crossly. She began to lecture him, but was cut off by another loud crack from the trees. The four huddled together and then- a giant Bunny hopped out from between the trees._

"Hey!" cried Tooth. "Bunny! You met Jack!" Bunny scratched one of his ears. "I guess I did. I kind of remember this! It was so long ago though…" he trailed off.

"_Wow!" cried Sammy. "Are you the Easter Bunny?" Bunny nodded. "Aye, mate." He said. Jack walked up. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "But you look more like a kangaroo to me!" Memory Bunny gritted his teeth. "Mate, I am no kangaroo."_

North, Tooth and Sandy laughed. (Sandy silently, of course.) Bunny muttered under his breath about ungrateful kids and expensive chocolate. Tooth rolled her eyes and they resumed watching.

_Jack shrugged. "Ok." Bunny rolled his eyes. "Well, I should be going kids. But-" he walked around and gave each kid an egg. "Happy Easter, little ankle biters" he tapped his foot to the ground, and was gone._

"AWWW!" cooed Tooth. "That was so cute!" Bunny rolled his eyes. "Ya ya, look alive, the next ones starting."

_Jack sat in his and Pippa's room, playing with his little sister. The two year old's short brown hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail, her brown eyes full of excitement as Jack showed her magic tricks. She squealed as Jack brought her doll back after making it disappear. Jack grinned; glad he was able to make his sister happy. "Kids!" called his mother. "Dinner!" Jack jumped to his feet, Pippa toddling after him. They entered the small kitchen, sitting down with their mother for a small dinner of bread. "Is pa out again?" asked Jack in a small voice. His mother nodded gently. His father was almost never home anymore. Jack sighed. After dinner, Jack crawled into bed, only to hear a couple minutes later his parents arguing. He covered his ears yet again, wishing desperately for morning._

_The next day, Jack woke up and walked into the kitchen. His mother sat there, a bruise blossoming on her jaw. "Ma?" Jack asked worriedly. "What happened?" his mother enveloped him in his arms. "Oh nothing, sweetie. Pa just got mad." Jack looked up in shock. "What do you mean?" he yelped. His mother shook her head. "Nothing hun. Ignore that, ok?" Jack nodded, looking at his mother's bruise, idea's coming to him that he didn't like at all._

The Guardians looked at each other in horror. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tooth quietly. The other three nodded. They had known Ben wasn't the best father, but what else did he do?


	4. Birthday Cake and Double Digits

**Wow! Already 30 follows! Thanks guys! PLEASE review, tell me what you think! Hope you like the next chappie, if anyone has any ideas for this fic send them in to me though the comments, or any ideas in general for stories you'd like to see, send them in to me! Now on with the chapter. ;) (puts tape over mouth) **

_**WARNING! THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!**_

A new memory start started in front of the still stunned guardians. Their attention was drawn to it by a loud shriek from a girl in the screen.

"_Aaah!" Olivia screamed. "Jack!" she cried, relieved and angry. "Stop pranking me!" Jack rolled on the ground laughing. Emma and Sammy ran up. "Hey," defended Sammy. "It's his ninth birthday, he can do whatever he wants." Olivia glared at her rival. Jack got up off the ground, still shaking with suppressed giggles. "Okay!" interrupted Emma, ever the peacemaker. "Present time!" Jack jumped up and down with excitement. The first present handed to him was Olivia's. He opened it to find a little snowflake carved of wood. Jack grinned wide. Giving her a hug, he announced: "Thanks, Liv! Best present ever." Olivia beamed. Sammy was next. Jack excitedly took it from him opening to find a- "Slingshot! Wow, cool! Thanks Sammy!" Jack whooped in delight. Emma and Olivia groaned. Now Jack had something to prank people long distance. Great. NOT! Emma then handed hers to Jack. Jack smiled as he opened his last present from his friend. A small wedge if fine cake form the village that Jack's family could never afford was nestled inside. Jack gave a cry of delight. Olivia moaned. Now he had a sling shot AND sugar. "You guys are the best friends ever!" Jack declared. The sun started to set. I've gotta go, but see you tomorrow?" The others nodded, and Jack ran off back to his house._

_He stepped into the familiar wooden structure not ten minutes later, rushing to his room to put all his new presents in their places. He put the slingshot and snowflake beside his mother and Pippa's separate gifts-his father hadn't gotten him anything. Pippa had given him a leaf with a smiley face ripped out of it- but she was only four, what else did he expect? And his mother had given him a newly knit blanket. As for the cake well- Jack devoured it then and there. It was good to be nine._

All of the Guardians smiled at the happy memory, glad it wasn't a sad or horrible one like some they'd seen before. They're eyes glued to the screen as another one started up.

_Jack walked importantly back to his house. He swung the door open proudly. He was ten now, and his mother had decided that while she a Pippa went out for a bit, Jack could stay home alone. "Yep!" he announced to the house. "I'm in the double digits now!" He whooped._

"Jack talked to himself? I'm sooo teasing him about this later!" Bunny grinned. "Bunny!" Tooth scolded, her feathers bristling. "Oh look something's happening!" He said nervously, shying away from her clenched fist.

_He walked into the living room and stopped dead. On the couch sat his father. He shied away, hoping to get to his room. He did, but unfortunately, was followed. He didn't notice until he had crawled under his covers that his father was standing in the doorway. "Jackie!" called his pa. "You haven't seen me in so long!" he bellowed. "Come give me a hug!" Jack unwillingly slinked out of bed. He slowly walked over to where his father stood. His father enveloped him in a hug that was a little too touchy feely for Jack's taste. He could smell the liquor on his father's breath. His Pa's clothes hung loosely, and his hair was long and grimy. He was nothing like the father figure Jack had looked up to when he was five. His father bent down and gave him a kiss. The slight peck turned into a deeper kiss, and Jack squirmed in his father's now tight grip. A sharp slap to his cheek brought him back to reality, along with the hiss of "Stay still, son" from his fathers intoxicated mouth. Jack tried to turn away from him, but his head was quickly jerked back. Jack struggled with tiny fists, but his breath was knocked out of him with a hard packed punch to his gut. Jack fell over wheezing and gasping for air. His father was suddenly kissing him again, but it felt so wrong. The kiss was to deep, to hot, to passionate. Jack felt salty tears dripping down his cheeks. He was so, so scared. His haven was brought when the door on the other side of the wall burst open, and his mothers voice floated inside, along with five-year-old Pippa's squeals of excitement. His pa was suddenly no longer on top of him, and Jack was lifted and put back in his bed. His father grabbed his fragile wrist and turned it back. "Tell NO ONE!" he threatened under his breath. Jack nodded. He wouldn't tell a soul._

Tooth was sobbing by now, hitched breaths leaving in small gasps of air. Bunny looked down at his feet, not knowing what to do in such a situation as this. North and Sandy exchanged heartbroken looks. They all knew exactly what Ben had planned to do, and if Jack's mother hadn't shown up, how far would it have gone?

**What did you think? Leave your comments! **

**Jack: I hate you, Kitty**

**Me: Sorry Jack! (wrings hands…)**


	5. Bruises, Parties and Kisses- Oh my!

**Wow! Hi guys! Hope your ready fro another chappie! Please, please review! **

_**WARNING! ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!**_

Tooth had finally calmed down enough for the next memory to start. Hwne it finally did, they all dreaded what they would see this time.

_Eleven year old Jack ran through the woods with six year old Pippa at his heels. "Hey Pip!" he exclaimed. "Look what I can do!" He scaled a nearby tree, hanging upside down, his tongue stuck out at the small girl. "Jack!" she giggled. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him sway. "Jack!" she said again, worry evident in her high voice. "Jack, get down from there!" He laughed and flipped down, ruffling Pippa's hair as he did so. He didn't like to scare her. She got enough of that at home. Whenever his father was home, he was always knocking Jack around, among __other __things. Jack shuddered. He didn't like to think of those activities his father put him through, when his ma wasn't home. The ones where he'd take off Jacks clothes and- NO! No thinking of that. Jack shook his head. "Race you to the lake!" he challenged his sister. As always, she agreed. And as always, Jack happily let her win._

Tooth smiled at the sweet brother sister moment. She, as all the others were, was also disturbed by the thoughts Jack had been having about his father. "What a horrid man." Tooth thought angrily. She, and the others were distracted from their thoughts by a new memory starting.

_Jack, Sammy, Olivia and Emma sat in a circle in the middle of the woods. Jack grinned as Emma complained about the latest prank he had pulled on her. Being thirteen, and well- Jack, he wasn't exactly the most mature. His attention was caught elsewhere and he left his circle of friends to walk a bit farther into the trees. "Jack?" called Olivia. "One sec," he answered. He finally met what he had seen out of the corner of his eye. It was a long, thin stick, with a hook at the end. It reminded Jack of the Sheppard's Crook his uncle used to have when he worked with sheep. He picked it up and hooked it around his wrist, smiling. What? It was his now!_

"Oh!" North exclaimed. "So dat is ow Jack got 'is staff!" The others nodded in agreement. Their attention was brought back to the screen as another memory started.

_A fist flew towards Jack's already bloody face. He dodged it quickly, and looked up to see the man he once called his father turn even angrier than he had been before. Jack had absolutely no idea what had set him off this time. All he knew is that he had walked through the door and, once again, become his fathers personal punching back. The fourteen year olds skinny body was thrown around again and again, until he could barely feel his limbs anymore. He let out a groan as he was kicked in the ribs once more. His father calmly walked out the front door, nonchalantly calling out behind him: "I'm going to get a drink" Jack attempted to push himself up, but couldn't. He moaned in agony. His mother than rushed down the stairs, tears streaming down her lined face. "Oh Jack" she moaned. _

With the memory over, Tooth was once again sobbing her heart out. Even Bunny was finding it hard not to let a few tears fall. Luckily, his tough appearance was saved when a new memory came on.

"_Come on Liv!" Sammy cried. "It'll be fun!" Olivia rolled her eyes, though Jack could see the excitement behind her façade of annoyance at Sammy. She had just turned fifteen, and being the youngest of all of them, was finally old enough to drink. (Well, technically she wasn't, but Olivia had mad all of them promise they wouldn't drink until they turned at least fifteen. Jack, however, planned not to drink at all. He had seen what the stuff could do. He didn't particularly want to go to this party Sammy was currently talking about, either. "Come on!" begged Emma. Jack numbly realized that Emma was now holding his hand. His eyes flickered back and forth between her and his hand. His stomach hurt. She noticed him looking and grinned, squeezing his hand tighter. Jack swallowed, thinking of the possibilities a party offered. "Yeah!" he finally said. "Come on, Liv!" Olivia sighed. "Fine. I'll go." She looked at Sammy. "But you" she pointed at him. "Stay away from me. I don't need you driving everyone remotely attractive away from me." Sammy rolled his eyes, but Jack saw hurt flash in them. Wow. Did Sammy… Like Olivia? Jack tried to suppress a grin. Oh, yes. The possibilities a party offered indeed._

_The band was loud, the food was scarce, the liquor plentiful. Candles flickered in their holders, people screamed, and Jacks sweaty hand was clenched tightly in Emma's soft one. Emma drank a small glass of liquor. Jack nervously took a sip of his own. After a bunch of pressure from Olivia and Sammy, he had grudgingly agreed to one glass. Speaking of Olivia and Sammy, Jack hadn't seen them in a while; he presumed they had gone off to dance. That, however, was not what they were doing at all, he found out a few minutes later, when he and Emma bumped into a kissing couple. "Oh, sorry-" began Jack, but he broke off in shock when he saw it was Sammy and Olivia who had been lip locked only moments before. They shot apart, Sammy looking embarrassed, Olivia triumphant. Jack burst into laughter. It didn't stop, and Emma happily jumped at the opportunity to shut him up with a long kiss. Jack stopped laughing immediately, stunned at her bold move. She froze, looking horribly embarrassed, but only until Jack swooped down and finished the kiss for her. Sammy whooped, and Jack shoved him, laughing: "Hey! I'm not the only one who had lip action!" Sammy blushed while Olivia guffawed. Yes. Jack was extremely happy he had come to this party indeed. _

"Awwww!" Tooth cried. She was torn between jealousy and happiness. Bunny, however, wasn't torn at all. He laughed even harder than North, banging his fists on the gorund. "Jack had a girlfriend! Jack had a girlfriend!" he choked on his words, gasping for air. Bunny, too, was incredibly happy Jack had gone to that party. And even happier that he had been able to see it.


	6. Momma's Boy

**Sorry I didn't update for a while! School was hectic, I have big projects due in Social and LA, and a math unit test coming up, along with a science quiz. But here's another chappie! Hope you enjoy, please, PLEASE review! **

_**WARNING! VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH WARNING!**_

The Guardians watched as a new memory came on, excited as to what they might see next.

_Jack strolled down the street into town, Emma's hand clutched firmly in his. Emma leaned into him, her head leaning into his shoulder, her hair tickling his ear. Jack could smell her hair, fruity and intoxicating, as her lips brushed past his neck. He grinned at her, and she smiled back. Jack loved her. He really, really, did._

"AWWWWWWW!" Tooth was flitting around, half out of happiness for Jack, and also out of embarrassment. She could just tell the other three were thinking about her fangirl crush on the Winter Spirit. She could see Bunny trying to hold down a teasing comment. Luckily, a new memory saved her from further shame.

_Jack walked home, Pippa's small frame over his shoulder. Pippa had begged Jack to carry her home after he had taken her out to play in the snow. He passed the lake by his house, and saw ice freezing it over. It would soon be completely frozen, and he'd be able to teach Pippa how to ice skate. She whined in disappointment as he set her down outside the door. He laughed, light and teasing as he twisted the handle, but his laughter faded as he met the sight within the door. His mother, his strong, beautiful mother, lay still on the floor inside the room. He dropped Pippa's hand and rushed to her. "Ma?" his voice wavered, his hands shook. "Mum?" his voice was rising, he sounded like a scared little boy again, after he'd cut himself, or tripped onto the ground. Jack was suddenly aware of Pippa's presence beside him. If anything, he had to be strong for her. He bent down and checked his mothers pulse. Nothing. Jack wanted to scream, and yell, and rage at everything, until he hears a small, stifled sob from beside him. Instead, he turned and enveloped his little sister in his arms. Suddenly, there was a thundering noise of someone taking large footsteps from the other room, coming closer. "Pip." Jack said, using her old nickname. "Go outside." Pippa looked from him to the door into the other room, from where the footsteps came closer. Jack knelt down and gave her a small push towards the door. "Please, Pip." His voice cracked, the footsteps came closer, and Pippa ran out the door. _

_Jack turned, just to see his father (no, not really his father, he wouldn't call this man his father) come in through the door. He threw a disgusted glance at his mother's body, and ignored Jack all together. Rage boiled in Jack's stomach. Adrenaline rushed through him, setting his blood on fire. "What did you do?!" he asked. His voice was low, and calm, and dangerous. His father (no, not his father) turned to face him. "She got what she had coming to her." The man (yes, that better) cackled. At these words, Jack threw himself forward, catching Ben by surprise. Jack screamed as his head was repeatedly bashed against the floor. He rolled over on top of Ben, his eyes filled with rage, and tried to get his wrists out of his grip. Finally, he was let go, and Jack jumped up, only to grip his hands around Ben's throat. He squeezed, and Ben's eyes popped, and rolled, and Jack knew that if he held on much longer the man would die. Jack let go. The man fell, unconscious. Jack took one last look at his mother. From this angle, he could seethe blood pooling around her from a wound in her stomach. Jack moaned, stumbled forward, and fell, seeing no more._

All of the Guardians, by this time, were crying. Bunny tried to hide it, but the others just let the tears fall. A new memory came on, but the Guardians weren't sure if they could take it.

_Jack woke up in a bed. It was soft, and warm, and Pippa lay beside him, her small head fitting into his neck. He blearily opened his eyes, to be met with cries of relief and hugs from multiple people. He could see Emma, and Sammy, and Olivia, too. "Jack…" said Emma cautiously. She looked like she didn't know what to do. Olivia, meanwhile, began to talk so fast; Jack didn't know if he'd be able to understand. "We were so, so, so worried, and then you wouldn't wake up, and Pippa was crying, and the nurse said you might not make it, too much trauma or something, but you pulled through and your ok, well not ok, but at least awake, right? I mean-" Jack cut her off, putting his hand up. Quite unlike her, Olivia fell silent, and leaned into Sammy, her eyes full of tears. Jack looked right at Sammy. Of any of them, Sammy would be able to give it to him straight. "My-my mum?" he had to be sure. Sammy looked at him, his eyes sorrowful. "Dead, Jack." I'm so sorry." Jack nodded, forcing himself to save the tears for later. "My Pa?" Jack knew he hadn't killed him. Right? "Arrested. Gone." Sammy's voice had been soft and gentle before, but was now angry, full of anger at Jack's father. Emma interrupted. "Why didn't you tell us, Jack?" Jack turned away, heartbroken and sick. He didn't know. He was so ashamed of what went on in his own home. How COULD he tell? Instead of answering her question, he asked another one of his own. "Where are we?" Sammy looked at him nervously. "An orphanage, Jack." Jack pressed his fists into his eyes, seeing spots in front of them. He could barely breath. A hitched sob left him. Emma, Olivia and Sammy were instantly at his side. But it didn't help. Jack cried anyway._

Bunny wasn't even bothering to hide the tears anymore. He let them fall, just as Jack had done hundreds of years ago.

**What did you think? Let me know in the comments. Also, should there be any JackxTooth in this story? Let me know what you'd like to see!**


	7. Cold

**Hey guys! School has had me absolutely swamped! Finally got to writing this chapter, review and tell me what you think!**

A new memory started, and the Guardians looked up expectantly, awaiting the next scene.

_Jack held the skates he had gotten that Christmas, looking at Pippa's near identical ones on his bedside. Pippa was changing into warmer clothes, and then Jack would be taking her skating. Jack smiled sadly. His mother had been a beautiful skater. He pasted a grin on his face as Pippa walked in, bouncing on her feet, her brown hair swinging as she ran towards him and picked up her skates. "Come on!" she cried impatiently, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the front door. The orphanage owner, Mrs. Banks, came towards them, planting awkward kisses on each of their foreheads, calling a warning: "Be careful!" as the two made their way out the door. Jack smiled widely. "We will!" he called back, grabbing his crook from the doorside. As if he'd be anything else with his sister with him._

_Finally, the siblings reached the pond, Pippa getting help from Jack to pull on her skates, Jack tying them with precision. She hobbled onto the ice, and Jack turned to pull on his own skates. He was detoured from his task when a sharp cry came from his sister behind him. He dropped her skates beside him, turning to her. To his horror, spider webbed cracks were creeping across the ice, the biggest and most frightening right under his baby sisters feet. The ice mad an ominous cracking sound. "Jack!" she whimpered. "Jack, I'm scared!" Jack looked at her, his mind working frantically. "I know, I know…" His eyes flickered to his 'Sheppard's Crook' he had found all those years ago, which he had dropped on the ice while helping Pippa with her skates. An idea blossomed in his head. He looked back to her. "We're going to have a little fun, instead!" he forced a smile on his face, looking deeply into her worried eyes. She was so close to tears now. Jack wanted to reach out and hug her. "NO, we won't!" she cried. Jack laughed, stalling for a miracle. "Would I trick you?" he teased. Pippa's eyes grew wider. "YES! You always play tricks" Jack's smile flickered. Ok, so that had been the wrong thing to say. Trying again to reassure her, he said: "Well- well not this time. We're going to play hopscotch, like we play everyday!" Locking eyes with her, he began to count. "It's as easy as one-" he jumped a step, getting closer to his crook. "Two-" the ice cracked under his feet. Seeing his sister's hand shake, he wobbled on the ice, shouting out a WOAH, pretending as if he would fall in. Pippa giggled, and Jack took one more step. "Three!" he said triumphantly. He reached down and grabbed his crook. "Now its your turn." He said to her. His sister took one cautious step forward. "One…" Jack muttered under his breath. "Two…" Jack readied himself. "THREE!" Using his crook, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her forward. Unfortunately, the momentum threw him forward, and he took his sisters place on the dangerous weak ice. Neither of them noticed, and both laughed, a sound of relief at being safe._

The Guardians breathed sighs of relief. Little did they know the worst was yet to come.

_Jack started to climb to his feet, and a second before it happened, he knew. The way the ice creaked under his weight, how it shifted and bended underneath him, and his eyes widened, and he looked at Pippa, and knew it was worth it. Jack fell. "JACK!" he heard Pippa's anguished scream as the water engulfed him, blocking out any other noise, and freezing his bones, and turning his blood to ice. The water seemed to be cold enough to stop his heart. He couldn't seem to move, although he tried, but he just felt so tired, and his lungs burned, his muscles ached, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes. He continued to sink, his attempted movements becoming sluggish and then stopping completely. He let his eyes close, never seeing how his hair turned snow white, and underneath his eyelids, his brown eyes turned a brilliant blue. Jack Overland Frost was dead. And Jack Frost came alive. _

Tooth, North, Sandy and Bunny looked at each other, horrified and saddened. They were all surprised when a new memory started, and out of new habit, turned to watch.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Gotta Let You Go

**Hey! One change for this chapter! **_**Bold Italics- Jack's thoughts. **_** Also, sorry if I mess up anything from the scene in the movie, I haven't seen it in a while. **

_**Darkness.**_

_**That's the first thing I remember.**_

_**It was dark, and it was cold.**_

_**And I was scared.**_

_**But then I saw the moon.**_

_**And it seemed to chase all the darkness away.**_

The Guardians looked at each other in astonishment. "Are those Jack's- thoughts?" asked Tooth in a hushed voice. The other Guardians nodded, astonished.

_Jack stood on the ice, and his toe nudged a piece of wood on the ground. Patterns of frost spread out from it, cob webbing the ice with beautiful patterns. Jack knelt down and picked it up, jabbing at the ice with the staff. Excited, he started to run across the ice, dragging the staff behind him, making a painting of frost. He was suddenly in the air, tapping the trees, laughing until- He was falling down through branches, finally landing on one, and grabbing hold with one hand, staff in the other. Peeking through the trees, he spotted a small village. He flew down there with childlike clumsiness, falling in snow banks and tripping over his own feet. He eventually reached the village, calling out to people, and in his giddiness, never realizing they couldn't seem to hear him. Finally, he knelt down in front of a small boy. "Hello, could you tell me-" Jack was cut off as the child ran through him. Jack stumbled back, a shocked and pained expression on his face. He looked around in panic, and then began to walk quickly away, never looking back._

_**My name is Jack Frost.**_

_**How do I know that?**_

_**The moon told me.**_

_**But that's all he ever told me.**_

_**And that was a long, long time ago.**_

The four Guardians looked at each other in astonishment. They didn't know what to say. What could you say to hearing your friend's first thoughts? They were all relieved when a new memory started, and they didn't have to dwell in the guilt any longer.

_Jack sat by his lake, drawing his staff across some grass nearby, leaving patterns of frost behind. He looked out at his lake. Even in the middle of summer, he kept it frozen. Just as a little private joke with himself. He looked up as a girl looking around his age came up to the lake and sat down. She was quite pretty. Her long, blond hair was tied back, and her blue eyes shone with tears._

The Guardians gasp and look at each other. It was Emma.

_Jack flew over to her interestedly. She began to cry quietly, hiding her face in her hands. "Hey!" Jack said. "Don't cry!" He sighed when once again he was ignored. He listened, however, when she began to speak. "Hey Jack." Jack perked at his name. "Sammy and Olivia don't come down here anymore. Say it's too painful. I can't stop. I miss you too much. I'm getting married, you know. An arranged marriage. I hate it. I miss you so, so, much. Pippa barely ever comes out of her house anymore. She got adopted! Maybe I'll convince her to come down and talk. Might help her. Meanwhile," the girl stopped for a second to let out a few sobs. "Meanwhile- this is my last time coming down here, Jackie. I'm getting married. I've gotta let you go." She stood up and slowly walked away, hitched sobs leaving her small frame, looking back to blow one last kiss to the lake, and then turning away again, never to return._

_Meanwhile, for a reason Jack didn't know yet, something inside him broke. He felt like he knew the girl, which was impossible, but at those few words- I gotta let you go- something had snapped. He sat down and looked out at his lake. He didn't move for a long time._

Tooth, once again, was crying. The other Guardians desperately tried to console her, their own hearts breaking for Jack. Finally, a new memory started, and they turned, determined to see this through to the end.

_Jack flew across the small town of Burgess, looking down at people walking down the streets. His attention was drawn to a couple holding hands and kissing on a park bench. The girl slapped the boy jokingly. "Sammy! You're such a tease!" The boy leaned in and kissed the girl again. "That's what they tell me Olivia." He laughed. Jack watched them for a few more minutes, then flew away again, a feeling of loss in his chest. _

The Guardians all looked at each other, heartbroken. "Poor Jack. He doesn't even recognize his best friends." Tooth said quietly. North nodded mournfully, while Sandy made sand images to fast to comprehend. Bunny just sat and stared at the screen, heartsick for the youngest member of their team. A new memory brought them out of their own thoughts, and back into Jack's memories.

**Hey hey! How was that chapter? Please, please review! Tell me what you think. Also, I have a poll up: Do you want JackxTooth OR Mother son fluff. Answer at my profile page!**


	9. The Horrible Easter of '69

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! School has had me swamped as I have finals coming up. **** (sobs into homework) Poll results came in, looks like there will be no ToothxJack! Anyway, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

The Guardians turned again as a new memory started.

_Jack swooped around in the sky, laughing and whooping gleefully as the wind played with him. Several years seemed to have passed, as Jack was out of his old clothing and in a new, familiar blue sweater with frost patterns decorating it. Burgess looked modernized also, definitely not up to date with the most recent things, but the time zone was definitely somewhere around-_

"Easter of '69" Bunny whispered to himself. He cringed, not exactly wanting his fellow Guardians to know exactly what he had said to the boy on that day. Contradicting that, however, was a need to know why Jack had started the storm, whether it was boredom, to mess with bunny, or a completely different reason he didn't know about. Bunny sighed. The only way he could find out would be to watch.

_Jack landed at his lake, chuckling and spinning his staff around. He froze, however, as a dark chuckle crept out of the shadows of the forest." Jack Frost! I've been looking for you." Jack spun around, an eyebrow raised in question, and slowly tiptoed towards the trees. He flew back as a tall, grey skinned man with dark strolled casually out of the trees. _

"Pitch!" gasped Tooth.

_Jack held his staff out of front of him. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. The Boogeyman feinted being hurt. "Why I'm the Boogeyman! Bringer of dark, fear, bad dreams." Jack furrowed his brow in obvious distaste. "Why are you here?" he asked bluntly, beating around the bush. It was clear he didn't like being around Pitch. "I've been watching you, Jack. You have great power. I could help you. Mold you. Have people believe." Jack was looking at him. The Boogeymans words tempted him, before he remembered the words that had set him off so before. __**"Bringer of dark, fear, bad dreams… **__Jack whined in his head. He wanted so badly to be believed in. But not feared, loved. He didn't want to be seen as a monster, but a friend. He had a feeling this Boogeyman wouldn't bring him that, but the very opposite. "No, I'm sorry…" That's not what I want right now." Jack lied about his dream right through his teeth. He wanted to scream. His one chance at being believed in, his one chance at being seen, and of course it had a catch. The Boogeyman's eyebrows shot up. He looked surprised, then confused, and then… angry. "Well then." He hissed. "I guess you will NEVER be believed in. No one will ever like you, see you, touch you, care for you. And even if you had taken up my offer all you would have gotten is hate, anyway. Why are you even here? You do nothing to help! You're just an ugly little boy with abandonment issues." Jack felt as though he had just been slapped in the face. The words pressed themselves into his brain, clouding his vision and putting a loud ringing noise in his ears. "Well! Someone has anger issues." Jack masked his hurt with sarcastic words. He forced his characteristic smirk onto his face. Pitch laughed cruelly. "At least I'm not alone." With that, a dark horse which looked to be made out of sand appeared, and Pitch swept away on it, leaving Jack, just as he had said, all alone. Jack sat down on the ground, and at first he cried, tears freezing on his cheeks. Then he yelled until his voice was hoarse, at the trees, the grass, the lake, the sky, and especially the moon, which right now, in the middle of the day, was invisible to Jack's eyes. His emotions began to get the best of him as he raged, and snow began to fall, at first small flakes, and then, in almost no time, a full storm had erupted. Jack seemed to fully realize his situation as he looked around himself. "No." he whispered, his voice horrified. "No, no, the kangaroo will kill me… The kids won't be able to find the eggs, I'll be dead!" Jack whipped around as a dreaded voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What in the world do you think yer doin, mate?" Jack cringed as he looked up into the Easter Bunny's livid face. "I can explain!" he pleaded desperately. Bunny cut him off. "You make me so mad! I spend all year preparin' this, and you just come along an' ruin it in a second. TO BUG ME! You are such a waste of space! Why do you think no one will talk to yer? Cause we all hate you!" Jack's eyes widened. He was so, so angry. "That's right." He spat. "I did it all on purpose. Because I just love being hated. Happy Easter." And with that, Jack flew away, ignoring the Bunny's protests to come back, and that he wasn't finished with him yet._

Tooth, North and Sandy glared at Bunny for the second time that day. Bunny sighed. "I thought- I really did think- I mean, I didn't mean-" he cut himself off. Re-watching what had happened had made him realize that he hadn't even let the kid explain what had happened. He groaned. The only thing he could do now was apologize, and pray Jack accepted it.


	10. South Wind Stories and Summer Fun Times

**Sorry it took so long to get this uploaded. I've been doing extra credit math to pull my mark up from the 80's. Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

Bunny sighed as another memory came on, and began wracking his brains for anything else that he might have done to the boy. Nope. They hadn't met again until that fateful night Jack had been chosen as a Guardian. Relieved, he turned to watch the next memory.

_Jack watched as the snow fell over the city of Calgary. This part of Canada always had long, cold winters, and he loved spending time here during the winter. He suddenly heard a angry voice behind him. "So. Still here, are you?" Jack whipped around to see a girl looking about his age floating behind him. She had long, red velvet colored hair, big brown eyes, and a deep blue sleeveless dress, which fluttered at her knees. "Yes, Summer, I'm still here. It's winter." Summer swelled angrily. "It's March, Frost." Jack groaned. "Which here, is still winter." Summer flew agitatedly towards him. "Spring needs to come here and bring- well, Spring. She can't even come here because it's too cold. Only I can, because I have a higher temperature. You need to stop Winter, and let Spring come." Summer demanded. Jack huffed. He grinned evilly, and using a strong burst of cold air, sent Summer flying all the way to the border. Sometimes, it was good to be Jack Frost._

The Guardians looked at each other, amused. A new memory started, and they turned they're attention to it.

_Jack flew down to his lake, panicking when he saw kids skating on it. He didn't know why, but it sent a spark of fear in him. He knew they couldn't hear him, so instead he flew around worriedly, and making sure the ice was well frozen. When the kids finally left, Jack relaxed, watching the lake with a certain feeling of distrust. _

"Awww!" Tooth said in distress. "He protected those kids. He's scared of something he can't even remember!" She began to talk more, but was cut off as a new memory started.

_Jack rode on the South wind, which had always been a little meaner than the others, but Jack could control him. But apparently, not today. For some reason, South was angry today. As Jack rode the wind, South began to whip around, trying to buck Jack off. Jack attempted to rein South in, but to no avail. South dragged Jack all the way to the ocean, where he finally threw the poor boy off. Jack screamed and twisted in the air, panicking as he dropped his staff. Jack hit the water, hard, all breath whooshing out of him as he hit the surface and began to sink. South used the wind to toss the water, keeping Jack away from the top. He wasn't trying to kill the boy, just give him a good scare. Meanwhile, Jack fought to get to the surface, terrified that he was going to drown. He desperately tried to swim to the top, and finally, South tossed him onto the sand of the beach. Jack coughed up copious amounts off water, shaking and sobbing on the ground. His heart hammered in his chest, frenzied beats that slowly returned to normal. Jack lay on his back, looking up at the sky. He forced himself to become calm, finally relaxing, with one thought in his head. "Why doesn't anyone ever help me?"_

The four Guardians looked at each other in horror. "Why would South do that to 'im?" asked Bunny. The other's shrugged, but they thought the same thing as Jack. _**Why didn't they help him?**_


	11. Swimming in Memories

**I know, I know! Believe me, I've been meaning to update for a while now. I had horrible writers block so… Sorry guys!**

The Guardians turned as a new memory started, all desperately wishing it wouldn't make them feel worse than they already did.

_Jack flew easily through the air, landing lightly in the snow of Antarctica. He had decided since his encounter with South Wind that he ought to learn how to swim. He stripped off his hoodie, throwing it to the snow beside him. He wasn't worried about the cold- It didn't affect him at all. Muscles rippling, he took off at a run, stopping short just a few feet from the water, hesitating. His eyes looked mistrustfully at the water below him. It rippled, looking calm, but Jack knew that with the right circumstances, it could kill. He took a few steps backwards, and readied himself a second time. Wringing his hands, he took off again, this time stopping just a few inches from the water. His momentum, however, pushed him forward, and he met the water face first with a smack. _

_For a few seconds, he panicked; not knowing which way was up or down. Orienting himself, he put his hands in front of his face, looking at them through the gloomy water. He propelled himself upwards with his feet, breaking the surface and breathing in a grateful lung of fresh air. He started as something drifted past his leg. He treaded water nervously, until a head popped up above the surface, startling him. Jack let out a yell of shock, clutching his chest as he stared at the spirit in front of him. She had long, feathery blue blonde hair, meaningful blue eyes, and a start tattoo on the corner of each eye. "Hi!" she piped. Jack cleared his throat, still surprised. "Uh… Hi? Wait, can you see me?" The girl looked at him incredulously. "Uh, ya? All spirits can see each other." Jack deflated. For one second, he had thought that maybe someone had believed in him. The girl seemed to sense this. She leaned in quickly, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. Jack's face burned, and he looked into her eyes. She gave him a small grin, and swam away. Jack watched as she swam into deeper waters, eyes widening as she dived down, seeing a flicker of a bright blue tail. Jack relaxed on his back. Swimming wasn't that bad._

Bunny was laughing himself horse now, along with North's chuckles and Sandy's silent fit. Tooth, once again, looked slightly cheated on. Seeing this just made the other three laugh harder. "Oh hush." Tooth chided embarrassedly. "Another one is starting." This sobered the three up, and they turned to see what would happen next.

_Jack stood in Sophie's bedroom, trying to gently lay the girl down on her bed. Sophie, however, was having none of it and hung on to his neck as if her life depended on it. Finally, Jack got her off, only to have her flop off her bed and onto the floor. Jack winced, and after hearing Sophie's mum call out to her, quickly threw a blanket and a toy on the ground beside her, and left hurriedly. Baby Tooth fluttered beside him, obviously flustered about something. Jack began to follow her until- "Jack!" Jack turned in shock, blue eyes searching out the origin of the sound. "JaaAack!" Jack began to fly in the direction of the noise. Baby Tooth desperately tried to pull him back, but to no avail. "I know, I know Baby Tooth. We still have time!" Jack reassured her. Baby Tooth face palmed, and reluctantly followed him. Jack followed the sound until he finally landed by an old wooden bed. Baby Tooth once again, tried to detour him. And again, Jack shook her off, pounding on the frame with his staff until it gave away, and he jumped down the hole, unknowingly into Pitch Black's lair._

_Jack landed softly, and walked towards the only light he could see. This led him into a huge oval room, with the roof covered in shiny metallic cages, all filled with Tooth's fairies. Jack instantly flew up, and grasped one of the cages with both hands. The little fairies squeaked fearfully to him. "Don't worry, don't worry, I'll get you out as soon as I-" Jack was cut off by another urgent call of his name. "Can…" he finished, his eyes drifting to a huge pile of memory boxes. He flew down, digging crazily through the pile, until a chilling voice entered his senses. "Looking for this?" Jack jumped up and saw Pitch standing a little ways away, staring at him with Jack's memory's in his hand, and a smirk on his face. Jack yelled and shot a blast of ice at him, and the two began a perverted game of tag. Suddenly, Jack seemed to be falling, and landed heavily. Jack pushed himself up, only to be surrounded by shadows of Pitch's form. "Don't be afraid, Jack" Pitch's voice mocked. Jack scoffed. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." Pitch began to talk again. "Perhaps not of me, but I know what you are afraid of." Jack raised an eyebrow, still in a very defensive stance. "Do you know?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. "Yes! That's the one thing I always know. Everyone's greatest fear. Yours is that you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this?" Jack backed up into a wall as Pitch came towards him, effectively cornering him. "Well fear not." He continued. "For the answer to that is right here. Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" Jack put out a disbelieving hand, and then almost immediately shot it back, realizing the trap. Pitch laughed and flew back, Jack desperately following. "Everything you wanted to know, in this little box." Pitch mocked. "How did you end up like this, unseen, unable to reach out to anyone? You want them so badly." Pitch's tone changed, to an almost angry stance. "You want to grab them, and fly of with them. But you're afraid." Pitch's shadows encircled Jack as he tried to find a way out. But still, Jack hung on Pitch's every word. "You're afraid of what the Guardians will think. But let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you." Jack backed away, tripping on the stairs. "Stop it, STOP IT!" he yelled, covering his ears desperately with his hands._

The Guardians looked at each other, surprised. They had never seen Jack lose control like that.

"_After all, you're not one of them" Pitch continued to worm his way into Jack's mind, coming closer to him, once again trapping the boy. Still, Jack held up his staff protectively. "You don't know what I am." He growled. Pitch grinned. "Of course I do! You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're making one right now." Pitch threw the memory box into Jack's hands. A feeling of dread settled itself in a not inside of Jack's stomach, and horror clawed at his insides. "What did you do?" he asked, looking at Pitch in fear. Pitch laughed. "More to the point Jack. What did you do?" Pitch backed away slowly, laughing like a mad man. Jack made a run at him, but only hit bare wall. "Happy Easter, Jack." Pitch's voice bounced off the walls sending a chill through Jack's spine. "Baby Tooth!" Jack yelled. Suddenly, he realized where he was. Bunny's tunnels. And every egg was cracked. Every. Single. One._

"Oh no…" Tooth moaned. Bunny cradled his face in his hands. Great. HE knew he had overreacted, I mean, he had almost hit the poor boy. And it hadn't even been Jack's fault. Bunny groaned along with the others. This really sucked.

**Sorry again! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
